


stargirl

by celestallison



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bisexual Malia Tate, F/F, I messed with the storyline a lil, Malia Tate has a big crush on Lydia Martin, Minor Scott McCall/Stiles Stilinski, Past Stiles Stilinski/Malia Tate, Takes place during season 5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-22 17:36:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9618149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celestallison/pseuds/celestallison
Summary: But, then there's Lydia.





	

Malia liked being with Stiles. She really did.

 

He was her first kiss, her first time, her first boyfriend. He spooned with her at night, and talked her down from the recurring nightmares that plagued her mind. He introduced her to pizza and Star Wars and hickeys. He kept her grounded. He was—and, for now, still is—her anchor. He taught her how to be  _ human _ , and she will always be grateful for that.

 

But, then there’s Lydia. 

 

She taught Malia how to do her makeup (“No, Malia, you don’t eat the lipstick!”) and how to braid her hair into intricate little knots. Lydia helped her pick out outfits for school, and took her out to buy matching sets of bras and underwear. She got Malia into rock bands and funny television shows and deodorant. Lydia taught Malia how to be a  _ teenage girl _ , and she will always be thankful for that.

 

The thing is—whenever Lydia is around, Malia’s palms sweat and her head spins. Her stomach lurches every time Lydia gets so close that Malia can smell the remnants of mint gum on her breath. She doesn’t really feel that that way with Stiles, not since the beginning of senior year. So, she tells him. He confesses that he feels the same way, and he kind of has a crush on Scott, too. So they breakup. It still hurts, even if it was mutual. Lydia says that she’ll heal over time with lots of support from friends, and alcohol of course (She claims she knows from experience). But Malia wanted to heal right then and there, by listening to Lydia speak about math even though she barely understood what she was saying, or by having a sleepover and waking up wrapped up in each other’s arms (it had happened before). 

 

After all of the Dread Doctors were gone and Theo was in hell and they had lost a friend, Malia still felt the same. 

 

As Malia links arms with Lydia outside of school, all she can focus on is Lydia’s warm skin pressed up against her arm. All she can focus on are Lydia’s plump pink lips that were covered in lip gloss, and her vanilla and jasmine perfume. All she can focus on is Lydia’s strawberry hair, blowing in the wind like flames. And Malia catches Stiles and Scott across the courtyard, holding hands as they walked into the school. Lydia smiles at her, and Malia’s heart pounds against her chest. Maybe, just maybe, they would work.

**Author's Note:**

> let me know how you like ;)  
> follow me on tumblr : celestallison


End file.
